Bury the girl Grow the woman
by VikXX
Summary: She misses that time. She misses the comfort. She misses Innocence. Most of all she misses that girl. Where did the girl go? The girl who dreamed of knights and princes? Where did the girl who hadn't gotten used to the taste of blood in her mouth go? She left with the punches. She left with the insults. She left with the beatings. (Sansa/Oc)
1. Silly girl

**N / A: ****inglês não é minha primeira língua, por isso peço desculpas antecipadamente por qualquer erro ortográfico.**

**Esta história foi uma solicitação do FeralG3.**

**Alguns fatos importantes:**

**Esta história é uma história moderna com aspectos sobrenaturais.**

**Sansa é uma bruxa que faz parte de uma das famílias mágicas mais poderosas do mundo.**

**A família Stark faz parte do coven de Westeros (que reúne várias famílias) e é uma das bruxas mais antigas do mundo.**

**Atualmente, o coven de Westeros é governado pela família Baratheon, que é muito intolerante com o resto das criaturas sobrenaturais.**

**Ela é noiva de Joffrey Baratheon, o futuro líder do coven, e odeia cada minuto dele.**

**Oc é filho de Klaus Mikaelson e um Kitsune (fazendo dele um vampiro, lobisomem e híbrido kitsune). Ele possui os poderes de posse, pode gerar fogo de suas mãos, caudas (quando transformadas) e de sua boca, o poder de aparecer em sonhos e criar ilusões.**

* * *

PV Sansa

Ela sente falta desse tempo. Ela sente falta de conforto. Ela sente falta de inocência.

Acima de tudo, ela sente falta de garota.

Para onde a garota foi? Uma garota que sonhava com cavaleiros e princesas?

Para onde foi uma garota que não encontrou o gosto de sangue na boca?

Ela saiu com os socos. Ela saiu com os insultos. Ela saiu com os espancamentos.

Ela foi assim que conheceu o verdadeiro Joffrey Baratheon.

Foi como um sonho tornado realidade. Com príncipe encantado e tudo.

Quando seu pai disse que um casamento do príncipe Baratheon seriamente feito. E ela foi escolhida dentre todas aquelas garotas do clã, Sansa pensou que iria explodir de felicidade. Que sorte ela teve.

Aqueles tempos sempre fazem rir amargamente. Quão ingênua ela era.

Não que ela tenha deixado de existir. Ela ainda sonhava em escapar de sua prisão. Ela ainda sonhava em receber novamente aquele sentimento de amar e ser amado, ou o mesmo sentimento que ela teve na infância. Aquele sentimento que você teve com seu amigo antes ...

Não! Não adianta tentar se cultivar como lembranças do passado. O passado não salvará. Ninguém irá.

_Então porque você está aqui? _Perguntou minha consciência. _Por que você está aqui sabendo como consequências desse ato?_

Por que estou parado neste aeroporto esperando um amigo que não vê mais de 7 anos? Ainda não aprendi? Ainda existe alguma parte de garotinha na espera de um milagre? O que você espera que sua amiga de infância mantenha segura?

_Essa garota ainda está aqui?_

_Esse mundo sombrio ainda não havia terminado com ela?_

(...)

Essa garota definitivamente ainda estava lá.

Foi a única explicação que Sansa teve para bater o coração mais rápido, para as mãos suadas e o estômago aberto.

_Garota boba. _Sussurrou minha consciência. _Garota boba._

O pior é que eu não pego nem contestar. Meu único controle seria provável que qualquer outra garota também estivesse na mesma situação que minha.

Onde estava o garoto que usava aquele gel ridículo no cabelo? Quem usava gola rulê e falava sobre astronomia como se fosse uma coisa mais importante do mundo? Sansa teve que piscar duas vezes como quis confirmar que era realmente ele vindo em sua direção.

Aquele garoto definitivamente tinha crescido. Com um metro e 90 quartos, com grandes dimensões e com olhos irregulares. Mas o fato mais surpreendente é que ele ainda pode sorrir com facilidade, ou o que é realmente assustador, porque ela não lembra da última vez que sorriu.

E enquanto os músculos do seu rosto parecem não estar mais acostumados a formar um sorriso, apenas a visão dele vindo em sua direção é suficiente para que ela desenhe o maior sorriso no seu rosto.

_Era ele. _Uma imagem do que foi sua infância. O amigo em quem ele compartilhou seus sonhos mais loucos.

Ele representou o antes. Antes de Joffrey Baratheon.

Ele me lembrou uma garota que estava tentando entrar no ar para sobreviver. Ele fez aquela garota tentar sair e tentar novamente.

E essa foi sua parte. Uma parte da garota com sonhos que estava fazendo seu coração bater como um louco no peito.

\- Olá Sansa. - falou dando um de seus raros sorrisos.

E era como se seu coração estivesse explodindo.

Garota boba, com certeza.


	2. Dark World

**N/A: ****FeralG3 requested this fic and chose the name of the character "Goro" which means enlightened son and that he would be represented by actor Lewis Tan. So Oc's physical appearance and name are not my responsibility.**

**Pay attention to Flashback will be important later in the story.**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"It was him. The image of what was your childhood. The friend in whom she shared his wildest dreams.

He represented the before. The before Joffrey Baratheon.

He reminded me of the girl who was constantly trying to bury to survive. She made that girl try to go out and try to dream again.

And that was shes part. The part of the girl with foolish dreams that was making her heart beat like crazy in her chest.

\- Hi, Sansa. - Spoke giving one of his rare smiles.

And it was like your heart was bursting. "

* * *

**_"The "line" between good and evil has not only been blurred, but expanded."_**

\- Unknown author.

**P.V. Goro**

Let us clarify the matter in advance. It's not like he wants to go, really. In fact, considering all things, he was relatively happy where he was.

He had no links, nothing to hold him or anything to care about. Her life experience (which compared to many was still very little) dictated that family and friends are a burden. They delay you. They hurt you and in the end they betray you.

In this world it was better to be alone. It was a dark line to follow and some would even call him a hypocrite after all he was breaking the code he held dear. _Never depend on anyone. Just trust yourself._

_Except for her._ His treacherous mind whispered. He trusted her at least to some extent, in all the letters exchanged, words spoken and unspoken it was obvious that something was wrong.

The pages became paragraphs, and the paragraphs simple lines.

That would probably mean nothing, but a long time ago he had learned to trust his instincts and they said he had to be here in this damn city. Attribute your paranoia to the many assassination attempts that have been going on since your childhood, hell you could attribute your paranoia to every month your mother spent running away with him always looking over your shoulder, always waiting for the moment your enemies would reach them.

So he needed to see her. See if she was all right and if that matched the rumor that her father is finally in town. Well ... It would be interesting to meet the bastard sperm donor.

And if her instincts really proved right and she really needed help, it would be fun to see New Orleans burn.

\- It's not like there are many things that could kill me. - I said shrugging.

But in the end she was just one more reason why he had come back. He needed to know. Know what had happened 10 years ago. Which made her mother run so desperately never stopping, never allowing herself to look back. And make them pay them. Pay for killing her.

It was with this resolution made in the depths of his being about discovering the truth that he first caught the sight of lovely red strands in the crowd for a long time.

_Sansa. _And if he smiled even if it was a small smile at that sight it was just a bonus of having to revisit that horrible city.

\- Hi, Sansa. - Said keeping the small smile while looking at her.

Sometimes it wasn't that bad to come home.

**P.V. Sansa**

\- Hi, Sansa.

It was an impulse, she barely noticed as jumped into his arms, wrapping him tight as if afraid he would disappear, but to her relief he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

_Safety._ And sighed happily in a long time.

He represented safety in every way and every way that was where she felt safe. In your hug.

It was like breathing for the first time in a long time, a relief that consumed her being in someone else's presence without having to be self-policing in fear of what the smallest gestures might deliver. Without having to build a wall between her and him, creating a perfectly refined image of innocence and harmlessness. She was just her, the girl and the woman.

But like everything in her life that brought her relief this was also momentary. And when he calmly pulled her out of his arms she almost cried at the loss of that sensation.

**P.V. Goro**

When he finally pulled her out of his embrace very reluctantly and could finally analyze her further.

Hair kissed by the fire. Blue eyes like arctic sea. A slightly unbalanced smile on the left by his dimple. Beautiful.

But it was none of those features that his gaze stopped, More Yes but the extravagant golden ring attached to his right hand.

He hated when his instincts were right.

\- Something I should know? - I asked, raising my right eyebrow and meeting her startled gaze as if for a moment she had forgotten the presence of the ring on her finger.

\- I can explain. - She said hurriedly.

\- I'm listening.

* * *

**Flashback on:**

**22 years ago.**

"A woman with Asian features sitting in a questionable looking bar stared at a blond man with deep blue eyes.

Man smiled showing his fangs. The woman let blue flames envelop her hands.

That was the beginning of something lovely. "

**Flashback off.**

* * *

**It will probably take me two weeks to post another chapter because of the exam week (Linguistics and specific anatomy can be really hard), but after those two weeks and if no other teacher asks to do a literature review (horrible, really horrible !) and if I pass all my tests I will be free to update all my stories faster.**


End file.
